


Stein Family Reunion

by Im_Allie_Angel



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alixe is Alice and Alex, Boris can talk, Henry has a lost sister, I am bad at fight scenes, Joey is evil, Linda and Henry will protect Ella with their lives, Multi, Role swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Allie_Angel/pseuds/Im_Allie_Angel
Summary: After getting a letter from Joey, Henry and his family go to see what he wants





	1. Welcome Home, Stein

 

Ella ran down the hall as her mother, Linda cooked some breakfast. "Morning, Mommy!" little 9-year-old Ella yelled.

Linda chuckled before saying, "Morning, Sweetheart. Is Henry awake?"

"Yeah, I'm up!" Henry yelled as he rushed through the hall after Ella. He looked at the letters that Linda had gotten from the mail.

There were two bills, some coupons, and a old yellow letter. He opened the letter and what he saw shocked him.

_'Dear Henry,_

_It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn't it._

_If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you._

_Your best pal,_

_Joey Drew'_

Henry crumpled the letter. "WHY?!" Henry yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table, making Linda and Ella jump. "After everything that he did! Taking my sister, killing so many people, ruining our lives!" Linda placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your... Your going... aren't you...?" She asked as Henry looked at an old photo of him and his elder.

"Yes, it's time I avenge my sister." Henry looked at the photo and looked at the letter.

"It won't bring Petra back, you know..." Linda said as her husband looked away. "But if you are going, me and Ella with follow."

"B-but..."

"No, Daddy!" Ella yelled. "Avenge Auntie Petra!!" The girl stomped around the table until Henry sighed.

"C'mon, let's go." Henry mumbled as the three got into the car too go to the studio.

(~~~~~)

It took a few hours to get to the studio. Linda and Ella were asleep as Henry pulled out an old photo of him and all of the other main employees. He smiled at the four Lawrences, Sammy, his brother, Johnny, and his kids, Lillia and Luke. His view was turned to the young janitor, Wally Franks. He was always so joyful. Then, his eyes were on his sister. He gave a sigh as Linda woke up.

The three Steins entered the studio and Henry said, "Alright Joey. We're here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted us too see."

Linda held Ella in her hands while the three went down a right hall leading to a giant room with some chains leading into a hole in the floor. "What...?" Linda asked.

"This lift could use a few dry cells." Henry looked at a shelf and a chest. He grabbed two dry cells and placed them in a power generator. "Let's see what you're hiding down here, "old friend"..." Henry said as he pulled a lever.

The chains lifted up a big, bulky machine. "Mommy...? Daddy...?" Ella whispered. 

"This must be..." Linda whispered.

"...the Ink Machine..." 

  _After his sister had gone missing he had kept in contact with some of the employees. He mostly heard about the Ink Machine from Grant and Bertrum. Grant because of how much money it was spending, and Bertrum because he swears he hears female screams coming from it._

_Now Henry could hear and see it..._

_"_ Wally mentioned a ritual in one of his letters. In an old break room!" Henry shouted.

"Well? Let us go..." Linda sighed. Her husband was ready to get to the bottom of this!

The three entered the old break room. It was now covered in eight pictures and eight pedestals. "Daddy? What is this?" Ella asked as she looked at a picture of a music note.

Some pictures were of items like a gear or a wrench. The others were small clues like the music note or the name Boris write in cursive.

"A music note, a wrench, a gear, a doll, an inkwell, "Boris", a hourglass, and a book... Something tells me that we're gunna have to find these eight items..." Henry said before he gave a sigh.

All he wanted to do was find everyone who went missing, not start a ritual!

 


	2. Ritual Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Henry and his family try to activate this ritual, Henry remembers some of the other Joey Drew Studios employees

As Henry and his family left the old break room, Ella ran into a Bendy cutout. "Ow!" She shouted as she rammed into it. 

"Who put this here?" Henry asked as Linda smacked the cutout. The couple gasped as they went to a room across the old break room. "Oh my god... Joey what were you doing?" Henry asked as he starred at the corpse in front of him.

The Boris that was in front of Henry and Linda laid lifeless. Its eyes were 'X's and its chest was sliced open. All that was in the chest was a wrench.

Henry knew it's owner. The clumsy janitor, Wally Franks.

Linda noticed a door on the left side of the corpse. When she entered, she saw a messenger bag with a little music note on it. Inside was a few books on instruments, a violin case with not violin in it, and a piece of a record. "Hey, Hun?" Linda asked as she showed the piece of the record. "I found it in that messenger bag." 

Henry eyed the bag before saying, "It probably belongs to Lillian Lawrence... Sammy's daughter..." Henry sighed, as he remembering the music director's daughter. "Doubt that's gonna hold the pedestal down itself..."

Linda nodded as she took Ella from Henry and exited from another door that led to an audio log. Henry started to play it.

 

_"At this point, I don't get what Joey's plans are for the company, the animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore and I certainly don't see why we need this machine, it's noisy, it's messy and who needs that much Ink anyway?_

_Also get this, Joey had us all donate something from our work stations, we put them on these little pedestals in the break room, to help appease the gods Joey said , keep things going._

_I think he's lost his mind but hey he writes the checks._

_But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm outta here.'_

Henry smiled softly at the audio log as it clicked off. The three wondered down a hall that lead to a place where there were chairs, a projector, and a Bendy plush. A familiar perfume lingered on it. "Susie..." Henry whispered.

It took awhile, but the three eventually found an old script in the closet by Wally's audio log and some "treat" called Bacon Soup. The way how the name 'Boris' was written in cursive, Henry knew this belonged to Boris' voice actor, Zoe Francein. Sure, she was female, but she had an amazing Boris voice.

There was a gear in a chest in the Ink Machine room. It reminded Henry of Thomas Connor. Once they left the Ink Machine room, they went to the new Break Room and what do they find on one of the tables? Joey Drew's book.

Henry grabbed the book and skimmed through a few pages. Nothing was too out the blue, but something caught Henry's eyes. It was a page telling who some of the cartoons' favorite humans were. 

Henry remembered Joey bringing Bendy too life. He also had clips and pieces of the other five: Boris came second, followed by Alice and Lya, Wiggles came after them, and Alex was the last. While Boris and Alex liked people from the higher levels, Lya and Alice like people below.

"Daddy?" Ella's voice snapped Henry out of his thoughts. She was holding an hourglass with the letters 'M P' engraved in the top.

Mathew.

Henry smiled as he looked at the hourglass. A small crack was in it, and from what Henry could tell, most of the sand fell out of it. As they walked to the lobby, a light in another locked room turned off and the door clicked unlocked.

When the three entered the room, they saw the second piece of the record on the table. "Oh god..." Henry said as he looked at the scratch-marks in the disk. "Samuel..."

"Henry, c'mon." Linda said as she guided her husband into the lobby. On the table was the final piece of the record, belonging too Lukas Lawrence. The three wondered over to Henry's old desk. "Hey, here's my old desk. Oh, I wasted so much time in this chair..." Henry said before Linda saw a door behind the desk. 

She pointed to it. "Henry! Look!" Linda yelled as the three entered. They saw an audio log and played it.

_'It may be my first week working for mister Drew, but I can tell that this is my calling! Wally and the rest are so nice! And not to mention that my brother works here as well!_

_It's so cool!_

_The thing that bothers me, however, is that the cutouts will sometimes hold signs saying, "Wandering is a terrible Sin," or something like that..._

_It's just... creepy...'_

Henry smiled at his sister's voice. Under the desk, there was an inkwell, clearly his sister's. "I think that's all of them." Linda said as she held Ella close.

Once they got to the old break room, they put the objects on the pedestals. They heard the pipes rumble abit. "The machine is on?" Ella asked.

"I think so..." Henry answered his daughter. "C'mon." Henry guided his family to the Ink Machine room, which was conveniently boarded up. 

"Henry...?" Linda asked as her husband stepped closer. 

There was a high-pitch screech as a devilish demon awoke from the ink and tried to grab Henry. "HENRY!!" It screeched. Linda grabbed her husband and daughter and bolted. "N-NO!" It screeched again.

"What is that?!" Ella screamed as the demon screeched once more.

It's Bendy!" Linda shouted as the studio began to cave around them. They got to the door, but before they could grab the nob, the floor fell.

The three screamed as they fell down the lower levels. Henry, when he looked up, could just about see the demon.

Their smile... Something was wrong with that smile...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks and sees some people left kudos. Smiles the rest of the day*


	3. Sounding like the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Henry faints, Linda and Ella explore the Music Department, meeting the Prophet

The moment the fell down the lower levels, the three felt terrible pain. "Ugh, D@/#&t!" Linda shouted a garbled mess. Ella and Henry looked at her. "What did I just say...?" She asked.

"A mess!" Ella shouted as her father quickly grabbed her and Linda. 

"Cartoon logic?" 

"Probably." Henry answered his wife. There was another audio log, which Henry played.

_'It's dark and it's cold and it's stuck in behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Who ever thought these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don't, or he's some kind of idiot._

_But the real worst part about all this... are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on it's last legs. Make no mistake, this place... this... machine... heck, this whole darn thing... it just isn't natural._

_You can bet, I won't be doing any more repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew.'_

Henry frowned as he turned to a door leading to some stairs and walked slowly down them. When he stopped, there was a door leading to a room with tons of wood, some leaning against the wall while some was boarding up the next room.

"Great!" Linda shouted sarcastically. "How are we going to get through?" 

"Relax." Henry said as he grabbed something from a table. "I have an axe." Henry sliced through the wood as Ella looked at some writing on the wall. 

_The creator lied to us_

"Ella?" Her mother asked. "C'mon."

"Yes, mommy." Ella nodded as she followed her mom. 

Henry chopped down the last piece of wood off another door and he open the door. "Is it just me... or is the room shaking...?" Henry asked.

"No, hun. It's just you." Linda said as she stepped into the middle of the room. "See?"

Henry began to step into the middle of the room. However, once he got to Linda, he saw something. 

A picture of the Ink Machine

A picture of Joey's wheelchair

And a picture of the Ink Demon:

Bendy

Linda yelled out for her him, but her husband fainted before she could snapped him out of his visions.

"Mommy...? Is daddy...?" Ella asked before Linda cut her off.

"No. You see he's breathing?" Linda asked as her child nodded. "He probably needs some rest..." 

Ella and Linda left the room with Henry's axe. They soon came across another audio log, so Linda played it.

_'He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon, a figure of ink that shines in the darkness, I see you, my saviour, I pray you hear me._

_His old songs, yes, I still sing them, for I know you are coming to save me and I will be finally swept into your loving embrace._

_But, love requires sacrifice, can I get an amen?'_

"I said: can I get an amen?" The same voice asked.

"Mommy!" Ella screamed as she hugged her mother.

"I know... it's scary..." Linda said. "Let's go back to Henry, ok?"

 Ella nodded as her mother pulled her back into the room. However, Ella looked to the hall and ran to the dark hall. "Ella?!" Linda shouted as her daughter ran to an ink fill hall.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep." An inky figure said as he walked past the doorframe. "Rest your head. It's time for bed." Ella screamed as she fell down to the ground and grabbed the prophet's attention. "Oh?"

Before the prophet could make another move, he heard another approaching. "Eleanor Stein!" The prophet picked up his cutout, rested it against the wall, and disappeared into the wall. "Why'd you run away?" Linda asked her daughter.

"I saw a man! Covered in ink!" Ella cried as her mother looked at a gate.

"Looks like it could use a power source." Linda whispered to herself as she pressed a button on the wall. The gate lifted. "What?"

"I WOKE UP, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" Henry yelled at his wife. 

"Sorry!" Linda teased with a wink, earning a smirk from her husband. Soon they entered the music department. Linda walked to a big sign saying:  _'Music Department. Music Director: Sammy Lawrence'_ and saw another audio log.

_'So first, Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded had flooded the stairwell._

_Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch in my office. People in and out all day._

_Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know.'_

"Who is that?" Linda asked.

"Dear ol' Samuel." Henry said as he smiled. 

Soon, Ella screamed. When her parents turned around, they saw Ella being pulled by an ink hand from the ground. Henry quickly grabbed the axe and cut off the inky hand.

"C'mon, we got to get out of here."


	4. Sing that song only Angels know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and his family explore the Music Department, along with hearing about what Henry missed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! :/ Sorry this took so long to make. Writers Block is the worst!

Henry knew that Sammy's office entrance would most likely be flooded. It was, what was their luck? Linda looked to the wall and an audio log.

_'So I go to get my dustpan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys._

_It's like they disappeared into thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans when I was making my rounds last week._

_I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm outta here.'_

Linda looked to Henry as he looked at the audio log. "So... we're looking for keys?" She asked.

"It could lead to getting outta here. Looks like it." Henry sighed. "Split up?"

"Split up." Linda nodded as she put Ella on the ground. "You know to tell us if you find the keys, right?"

"Yes, mommy." Ella nodded as she ran off.

"You just let her leave?"

"She was gonna run off anyway."

(~~~~~)

_'This place... Why does dad work here, again? Oh yeah, it's the only place he's good at. I know that taking care of adopted children as a single father is hard work, but Joey is making him stay later, come to work on days off, and much, much more._

_It's honestly like this place is dragging him back. I'll have to talk to him about this._

_Also, strangeness note: Joey told dear, old Sam-Sam that he's been promoted, of some-sort..._

_Next thing I know, there's a new Alice Angel episode, involving this new... Angel._ _..'_

Henry sighed as he heard the audio log click off. Luke was normally a positive, little bean, but this was a side Henry had never heard of. He sighed again as he checked the trash can. No keys. Henry looked at the two desks before looking to the door and taking his leave.

(~~~~~)

_'Everyday, the same strange thing happens. I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence will just come marching in and shutting the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall._

_Then I hear him, he starts up my projector and dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording booth like the little devil himself was chasing behind._

_Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird!_

_I got haft a mind to talk to Mr Drew about this, I really do. But then again, I have to admit. Mr Drew has his own peculiarities.'_

Linda looked through the trash before the audio log click off.She looked through all the trash. No sign of the keys. Linda looked at the projector before looking down at the recording booth where Ella is. "Hmm... What were you doing, Sammy?"

"Mom! I found them!" Ella shouted as she held up the keys.

"Nice, Honey!" Linda said as she ran down the stairs. Ella and Linda ran to Henry, who right now standing in front of the closet door.

"I heard you got the keys." Henry said as Ella nodded. "Head them over, real quick." Ella handed her father the keys.

The door opened and Henry stepped in. There was an audio log, so Henry played it.

_'Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song._

_The piano delicately calls._

_The violin shudders with a piercing voice._

_The violin, again, screams._

_The bass fiddle sings with deep articulation._

_Sing my song, and my sanctuary will open to you.'_

Sammy's audio log clicked off as Ella led her parents to the recording booth. "I'll turn on the projector. You will play the instruments, right?" 

"Right." Henry nodded to his daughter's claim. "Wait." Henry quickly rushed over to another audio log. 

_'It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here!_

_People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy said that she and Alex may be as popular as Bendy some day._

_These past few weeks I voiced everything, from talking chairs, to dancing chickens, but this is the first character I've really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me._

_Alice and I, we're going places.'_

Henry sighed as Susie's voice disappeared.

When Ella started up the projector, Henry pressed a key on the piano, Linda strummed two cords on the violin, and Henry gave the bass another strum. The sanctuary opened up and Ella stepped out of the projector booth.

They walked into the sanctuary, looking around. There was a cot, a desk, a few chairs, and a smaller pump switch. Henry pulled down the lever, but Linda was looking at another axe on the desk.

It's blade was shiny, as if someone had just polished it that morning.

Ella held onto her mom as Linda reached for the other axe, her fingers running over the side of the axe, feeling it's cool blade touch her skin. "Someone still lives down her... Well, besides Bendy." Linda looked to her husband as she spoke to her husband.

Henry nodded as he gripped his wife's hand and led her out of the recording booth, not knowing someone was watching them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also blame the game Miitopia for this chapter being so late. It's a good game! I'm sorry... :(


	5. Prophets and Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to escape the studio, the Stein family get to meet the prophet, truly, before seeing something... Or someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Took. So. Long. To. Write!!!
> 
> Sorry!

Henry walked down into the infirmary. Sammy's office was still flooded, and Henry remembered something about another pipe down in the infirmary.

"I'll get the last pipe. You two head to Sammy's office." Henry said as he began to walk down the Infirmary's stairs.

"Oh no, there's no valve. Where'd it go?" He said as he walked down some more stairs leading to the sewers.

(~~~~~)

Linda and Ella were in the recording studio, looking at all the instruments. "Mommy?" Ella asked. "Did Daddy tell you about his friends?"

"Hehe, yes Hunny." Linda nodded as she picked up her child.

"Tell me, please?" 

"Why do you want to know?" Linda asked, placing Ella in her lap.

"Just in case." Ella mumbled as she leaned closer to her mother.

Linda smiled slightly. "Well, there's Wally. He was very kind and sweet,  sometimes even outgoing, even with his social anxiety. He can barley be with ten people without running off!"

"He sounds nice!"

"Super!" Ella laughed as her mom tickled her. "What about that girl that was talking about Alice?"

"Susie?" Ella nodded. "She could be the spawn of the Devil if triggered. She said she was Alice Angel, yet was replaced..." Linda paused. "She was told the news by the Music Director, Sammy Lawrence. Susie ended up becoming very violent and cruel after that."

"What...?" Ella asked as her mother held her close. Silence. "Who's Sammy?"

"He's the Music Director. He was under so much pressure from not only Susie, but from his job, his parents, and so many other things. I think he was also homosexual." Ella looked confused before her mother smiled again. "That means he liked people the same gender."

"So... He likes boys? It seems so..."

"Different?" Ella nodded. "Not everyone liked that and with all that pressure, Sammy..." Linda paused. "It's nothing... Want to hear about his children?"

"Yes." Ella nodded.

"Lukas and Lillian Lawrence were adopted by Sammy and the two are totally different! Luke is sweet and funny, while Lillian, but you can call her Lillia, is sassy and calm. Both liked to follow others around. Luke followed Wally around, while Lillia spend most of her time down on the lower levels."

"Woah..."

(~~~~~)

_'I love the quiet, and that's hard to come by these busy times._

_And yeah sure it may stink to the high heaven down here, but it's perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy's and Johnny's songs always got some bounce, but if I didn't get away ever once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them._

_So I keep my mind a-singin' and my nose closed.'_

Henry listened to the audio log. He sighed before, once again chasing after the Searcher with the hat and valve. "You must be Jack..." Henry mumbled as he looked at a lever. He pulled it and a small elevator rose.

"I wonder..." Henry looked to the other lever and then back at Jack. He quickly chased Jack under the elevator before pulling the other lever, seemingly crushing Jack. 

"Sorry I had to do that. Nice hat."

(~~~~~)

 Henry soon came out of the infirmary with the story that he had to crush the lyricist Jack Fain due to him having the valve. When they got into Sammy's office, Henry couldn't help but notice on how clean the office was.

"It must be like the axe..." Linda muttered about her own axe.

"Come on." Henry said as he pulled down the pump switch. 

"Sorry we couldn't find Petra." Linda said as they left the office.

"It's fine, I don't even know if Joey is-" Henry paused before falling to the ground.

"Henry!" Linda called out before being knocked out as well. Ella looked up, terrified.

"Rest your head. It's time for bed." Darkness.

(~~~~~)

Ella woke up tied to a pole. "There we go now, nice and tight... We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away, would we?" The Prophet stood in front of- the now conscious- Stein family. His body was inky and his overalls and mask were worn and soon to be in ruins.

"Yes." Ella said, all sassy.

"No," the Prophet replied. "we wouldn't..."

"Johnny! I swear, let us go!" Henry said as he started to struggle.

"Johnny? Isn't he Sammy's brother?" Linda asked.

"Sammy has a brother? You didn't tell me that mom!" Ella said.

"Silence!" Johnny yelled as the three followed that order. "I must admit, I am... honored you came all the way down here to visit me... It almost makes what I'm about to do seem... cruel... Mainly if a little lamb is involved..." That triggered the two adults.

"Listen! Me and Henry don't mind being harmed, but if you dare lay one inky hand on our daughter and we'll make you f@/*$#g sorry that you ever saw us!!" Linda shouted before relaxing.

" _That_ is one of the reasons I married you..." Henry smiled.

"Please, my lord hears everything, and you'll just drew him here yo- Wait! You look familiar to me! That face..." Johnny said as he gripped Henry's face in his palm.

"Johnny, it's me! Henry S-"

"Not now... For my lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time for sacrifice is at hand!" The Prophet sweetened his voice. "Soon... I will be free from this... prison... The inky, dark, abyss I call a body... Let us begin! The ritual must be complete! Soon he will hear me. He will set us free..." 

Johnny walked into a different room. The three started to struggle. Johnny did his whole  _'Sheep Songs'_ while they still struggled.

"Hear me Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise! And claim my offer! Free me! I beg you! I show you Ink Demon! Show your face, and take these tender sheep!" There was some banging and Henry looked to the room.

"N-no! My lord... Stay back! I am your prophet... I am your- AHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Holy S@$t!" Linda shouted as Ella slipped free of the ropes and helped free the rest of her family. They grabbed their axes (Linda grabbing Ella) and ran down the hall. They started to break the wood in the way. 

Then, Henry's axe broke. "D@#/&t..."

"Why didn't mommy's break?" Ella asked as she moved around in her mother's grasp.

"I think my axe was Johnny's." Linda said as she stepped into the ink in front of her. A skeletal-like being pulled itself out of the ink. One glove, skinny, messed up foot, evil grin.

Bendy

"HENRY!!!" He shouted as he began to chase the three They ran (of course) and ran and ran and ran. They finally got to a door and slammed it into Bendy's face. "HENRY!!! LET ME IN!! HENRY!!" Bendy seemed to calm down and walk off.

"That... was... close..." Linda said as she let go of Ella, who landed on her feet. They started to head into another room, when they saw a can roll out from behind the wall.

"Hello? Who's there? I know your in here... Cone out and show yourself." Henry said as the person who rolled the can seemed to get the message and come out into the opening.

"Boris?" The three said.

"Hello!" Boris waved as they shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't say it. Don't ask why is "Sammy not the Prophet?" Cuz I'm gonna tell you that it's something me and my brother came up with to keep Sammy alive for the end of the game!
> 
> So... Yeah!
> 
> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!


	6. Bork!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Steins, along with Boris, head to Heavenly Toys. While they're happy to see around an old place of memories, the Angels aren't too happy.

Linda woke up on the cot Boris had set up for her and Ella. Henry got his own, and Boris got themselves a hammock.

"Mommy?" Ella asked. 

"Yes?" Linda looked at her daughter.

"Are we gonna leave the studio soon?" Ella asked.

"Hopefully..." Linda muttered as she picked up Ella and walked to the kitchen area where Henry and Boris were.

"Boris, do you have the lever?" Henry asked.

"No." Boris lied.

"Boris, where's the lever?" Henry asked again.

"Not telling." Boris said.

"Boris."

"No."

"Boris, yes."

"Boris, no."

"Boris, yes."

"Boris, no."

"Boris, no."

"Boris, yes."

"Than where is the lever?" Henry asked.

"Wait... Henry! That wasn't nice!" Boris yelled. "Anyway, no."

"What if we give you some soup?" Linda asked.

"Ok!" Boris smiled as Henry face-palmed and Linda put Ella down and started to cook some soup she found on the shelf.

"Boris? Do you now what happened to everyone...?" Henry asked in a soft yet sour tone.

They sighed. "I don't know what..." Boris looked at the soup Linda placed in front of them. "It's all a blur..."

"Don't push yourself!" Ella said.

"You wanted the lever?" Boris lifted up a mechanical box and opened it to reveal the lever.

"Thanks, Boris." Henry said as he opened the safe-house door. Everyone walked out. 

"Uh... Boris?" Linda asked. "Are you gonna stay inside?"

"Nope!" Boris replied.

"Of course..." Henry muttered. "C'mon."

(~~~~~)

Henry and co entered the dark hallway that was in front of them. "I don't like the dark..." Ella muttered as she gripped Boris' overall leg.

"Yeah, I hate it, as well." Boris comforted her.

"Say, Boris?" Linda pondered. "If you and Bendy are alive, what about Alex, Alice, Lya, and Wiggles?"

"Alex and Alice live on this level..." Boris answered. "I don't see them, but I hear 'em. They argue a lot."

"Lya?" Ella asked.

"She's awful! She kills whatever, whenever." Ella looked scared. "Don't worry. From what I can tell, she stays by the lower levels, mainly the one with Joey's office."

Ella seemed to calm. "What about Wiggles?"

"Don't know... He's where-ever he likes." Boris answered.

They reached the end. "A dead end. I don't see any other way through..." Linda looked over to a vent. "Boris?"

Boris nodded as they took the flashlight Henry had. They crawled through the vents and after a few moments, opened the door. "I'll meet ya up ahead!" Boris shouted.

"Ok!" Ella shouted back.

The three entered 'Heavenly Toys'. "Heavenly Toys?" Henry asked under his breath. "This place must've under gone some changes..."

There seemed to be a soft humming as they climbed the stairs. "Hen?" Linda asked. Henry always loved the nickname he was given.

"I hear it, too." Henry said. They saw the gears that lead to a shelf. "Why does every door have to be blocked?" Henry muttered. "Gotta be a way through."

He and Linda started to remove toys while Ella listen to an audio log.

" _I don't be seeing what the big deal is. So what if I painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile?_

_That's sure no reason for to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he REALLY wants to be helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doing with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacalit. Not a scrap of that mess be a sellin'._

_Probably have to melt it down to be rid of it all."_

"That's Shawn for you." Henry said as they finally got the toy machine to work. "What the-?"

There was a room full of Alice Angel stuff. Poster, dolls, cutouts, you name it. There was some glass and behind it, there was a door for Alice's dressing room and some clouds and grass. When they stepped closer, the lights turned off. "Daddy! Mommy!" Ella calmed a little as some T.Vs turned on. 

__

'I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing.

I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love...

I'm Alice Angel!

 

I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town.

Just one little dance, I know you could...

I'm Alice Angel!

 

I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy can this girl sing.

This gal can grant your every wish...'

" **I'M ALICE ANGEL!!** " A version of Alice and Alex appeared. The left side was Alice and was deforming, while the right was Alex and was looking pretty fine. She slammed her fist into the glass, breaking it.

The three humans fall down. " **I see you there...** " She muttered. " **New flies in my endless web! Come along now...** " Henry could fell the Angels leave. " **Let's see if you three are worthy to walk with angels!** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short... My excuse? *Nervously laughing* Bye! *Throws a smoke bomb and runs off*


	7. Alixe Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alixe has scared the Stein family senseless, and expects them to work for them? While Linda is ready to help out for escape, Henry wants to know who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing: I replaced the Joey audio log

"The Demon and the Angel, eh?" Linda asked asked as the three walked through the hall Alixe made for them. "How 'bout I go Demon, and you two go Angel?"

"Sure." Henry replied as he and Ella entered the Angel route. Linda took a breath as she stepped into the ink flooded room.

She looked at a chair with an audio log on it. She played it.

_'So... This happened. Apparently, many of the employees are goin' missing! Ok, I know that people like Sammy and Norman don't deserved to get saved, but what about Shawn and Wally?!_

_Ok, it was a joke, don't kill me, Johnny..._

_Also, apparently Joey had been talking about Ms. Levans. Seems like he has another ritual up his sleeve. And not the one that Susie has been beggin' Joey for..._

_Sayin' that Sammy will 'Pay for replacing her,"_

_Lady!'_

 

 

Linda looked to see that a person named Zoe Francein recorded that. Linda walked out into another hall. She held her axe tighter, almost throwing it when a Bendy cutout scared her.

"Boris!" Linda shouted as she found Boris holding the cutout. She sighed in relief as she saw her husband and daughter.

"There's an elevator nearby." Boris said. "We can escape!"

Henry chuckled uncomfortably. "Doubt the angels willlet us..."

(~~~~~)

 

" **You're all so interesting...** " Alixe's Alice-side said when Ella got in the elevator and it started to go down. " **All so different... I have to say... We're some instant fans... Looks like you have a date with some angels! Come to us, now... Level 9... Just follow the screams!** "

Once the elevator stopped, Henry and Linda walked out. "Boris, take care of our daughter." Linda said calmly. "We'll talk to Alice and Alex."

"Ok." Boris nodded as they closed the door of the elevator. The two walked over to the door to Alixe's lair. The doors opened slowly and Linda and Henry walked in. 

"What are we gonna do?" Linda asked. She pulled her axe closer to herself.

"We'll see if Alex or Alice will he-" Henry paused as he saw something in front of them.

"Boris...?" Linda asked as she walked to the dead Boris clone.

"Not just one..." Henry pointed to more Boris clones and some deformed Butcher Gang members.

" _Look around..._ " A soft voice whispered. It sure wasn't Alice. " _It took so many to become so perfect... Anything that was less of that was left behind... We had to do it! She made me..._ " It was Alex.

"Hen. C'mon." Linda said as she stepped on some boards in an inky sea. "There's an audio log."

Henry walked over to it.

_'Who would have thought? Me, having lunch with Sammy Lawrence and Joey Drew!_

_Apparently times are tougher than I thought. I thought we'd be stuck with the check, but I have to say, Joey wasn't at all what I was expecting._ _Quite the charmer._

_He even called me Alice... I liked it.'_

"We need to talk with them." Henry said.

 

(~~~~~)

 

Alixe gagged slightly as the Piper strapped to the table was being shocked to death. " _I hate their nosies..._ " Alex whimpered.

" **I agree.** " Alice replied, rubbing the side of their face.

Henry and Linda walked in. Alice pressed a button, trapping the two to listen to their monologue.

" **Hmm, now we come to the question...** " Alice pondered. " **Do we kill you two? Do we tear you apart to our hearts' delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable! How's a girl to chose?** " Alice laughed. " **Take THIS freak for instance! He crawled in here, trailing his ink to our door! He could have touched us! _He could have PULLED US BACK!!_** " Both shrieked.

" _I don't think you knows what it feels like... Being dragged into the puddles..._ " Alex said, soft whimpers escaping the half deformed, half perfect mouth. " _The voices buzz in your head... You're unable to do anything but listen to the screams before you join! Forgetting who you are!_ " Alixe calmed down.

" **The first time we were born from its ink womb, we were a wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug!** _The second time...?_ **Well... _It made us an angel!_** _I can't let the demon touch us again... Not when we're so close... so close to being perfect and escaping..._ "

"Alice, Alex." Henry interrupted. "We need to talk. Who are you two?"

" **I'M Alice Angel. He is Alex Angel.** " Alixe muttered a conversation to themselves. " _We... We will spare you..._ **For now... Better yet... We'll even let you escape this h@/l hole... If you'll do some tiny favors for us. Return to the lift, errand boy and girl. We have work to do...** " Alixe waved and closed the window off, continuing to torture Piper.

 

(~~~~~)

 

Linda and Henry left the lair. " **Henry, that was your name, wasn't it?** " Henry looked up in shock that the angels knew his name. " **I'll make this simple. Look for valve panels. Turn the little wheels, then bring us their power cores.** " Henry saw plunger reveal itself. " **Please don't make me regret listening to Alex. I can always go my own way...** "

"Ok." Henry mumbled as he left.

" _Linda... You saw those grinning demons?_ " Alex asked.

"The Bendy cutouts? If them, then yes." Linda nodded.

" _Can you please... Remove them...?_ " Alex questioned. " _I don't wanna put you in danger... But without them... He can't see..._ " 

"Got it." Linda nodded. 

Alex sighed. " _ **Good luck...**_ "


	8. Errands for Everyone to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Linda and Henry are doing the errands, Ella is determined to talk to the two angels. The side special being some flashbacks.

Linda used her axe on the Bendy cutout. "Take that, ya little punk!" She shouted. Walking away, she heard a growl from behind the wall. She smacked a Searcher when it appeared. 

"Alixe!" She shouted. "Answer me. Who are you?! Hen asked you, and you ignored my husband!"

" _I was the first..._ " Alex said over the intercom. " _I have seen everything..._ "

Linda sighed. "Do you know Petra Levans? Where's she?"

" **From what I can tell, she's DEAD.** " Linda gasped at the news. " _She used it, dark magic. Black magic. But I can remember the day she made you..._ " Alex spoke to Alice.

" **Yes, me two.** "

 

(~~FLASHBACK~~)

 

 "It's clear the show's popularity is steadily returning to normal." Joey said to most of the animators. Petra suddenly bursted into the room. 

"Mr Drew!" She shouted, quickly giving Henry a hug. "I might have done something amazing!" 

Petra lead Joey and Henry to the Ink Machine. "I was trying some black magic, because Bendy asked me too." She said in a rush. "We were messing around with some posters, and..." She revealed Alice Angel.

"Woah..." Alice mumbled, trying to walk. "Ah!" She fell into Joey's arms. 

"You need help?" Boris asked as she quickly started nodding. The two male toons grabbed Alice and started to teach her how too walk.

"With this success, we can attempt to do the more complex!" Joey said. 

"'More complex'?" Henry asked. 

"Lya and Wiggles' design are more complex, while Alex's personality is more complex than all of them!" Joey shouted as the Stein and Levans duo rolled their eyes.

(~~End~~)

 

Linda destroyed the final cutout. " **He should have warned you... He HATES it when we do that... I'd hide if I were you...** "

(~~~~~)

Boris watched Ella play with a toy Alice.

'Why are we tasked with the child?' Boris whispered inside their mind.

'The adults trust us to take care for her...' Boris whispered back.

'Samuel would be better at this than us...'

'Shut up, Francein...'

"Boris?" Ella asked. "You seem distracted..."

"It's nothing..."

(~~~~~)

Henry wandered around level P. He had just collected all of the power cores for Alixe. "Alixe! I'm done!" He shouted. He looked at a room with glass walls and a sign that read:  _'Lore Keeper: Mat_ _hew Patrick'_ Oh, Matt. Henry remembered him. People would call him the Lore Keeper due to him making the plots for the episodes, and he liked the title.

Henry entered the office and saw an audio log on what looked like an operating table. He played it.

_'Oh boy... Today is one of the worst days in the Studios running. Not only is Joey "firing" more employees, due dates are getting slimmer and slimmer._

_I haven't seen Henry in forever._

_Susie isn't doing the best, what with being replaced by Miss Allison Pendle, poor Sammy has an eating disorder, Luke is as scared as a hare when its home is destroyed, and Mrs Levans... After her divorce and a meeting with Joey..._

_Oh god... She's pale and her once red and orange hair is now a black mess. Now Joey wants to have a meeting with me... Crud...'_

 

Henry's eyes widened as the audio log clicked off. He eyed the stairs and ran to them.

 

(~~~~~)

 

"Stay calm. Stay calm." Linda told herself as Bendy chuckled, facing the miracle station.

"Hey, doll..." He chuckled bitterly. Linda gasped as Bendy tried to open the station, only to pull his arm back with a shriek. "GAH! Cursed spell, Levans..."

'Levans...?' Linda gasped again. "Petra Levans?" She asked.

"Yes..." The demon growled. "She was the one who turned the medical stations into miracle stations..." Bendy growled again, then walked off.

Linda bolted away. She was alive! Both girls! Petra and Linda were alive!

(~~~~~)

" **Where's the fun when you two are by yourselves?** " Alice asked. " _Not here..._ " Alex sighed. Ella began to pet her doll as she listened to the two.

The task was simple: Get Thick Ink from Swollen Searchers. Henry had a syringe in his hand. When the two got off, Ella ran off. The doors closed. "Ella!" The four (Boris is two people if you can't tell) yelled.

"Just go." Ella looked over to the gate. "I want to talk to them." 

Henry sighed. "Be careful. Alixe is dangerous, and I don't want you being killed while we do this." 

"I'll be fine!" Ella shouted. "Alex will protect me!" She ran to the gate as the elevator  began to rise.

(~~~~~)

Ella ran to the gate and knocked on it. "Alex! Alice! Please come out! Oh pretty please!" The doors opened a tiny bit and Alex poked an eye open to look at her.

" _Oh, your her errand boy and girl's child..._ " He whispered in a tender voice. Ella rose her Alice toy to the two. " **A... A fan...?** " Alice asked.

"It was on the second level... In the Recording Booth..." Ella looked down. "You can have it..."

Alixe was shocked. " _ **No.**_ " The two said. " _ **I... W-We can't do that...**_ **too someone...** _as kind as you..._ " They gently pushed the doll back.

"Oh..." Ella said as she turn to see if her parents were coming. 

Nope.

"Do you remember anything from your past?" She asked.

" _ **Well... There was one thing...**_ "

(~~FLASHBACK~~)

 

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Susie shouted as Sammy took a few steps back. Introvert vs Extrovert. Sammy vs Susie.

"It wasn't my choice!" Sammy shouted back, about to cry.

"Oh, you're gonna cry about this?! I'M the one who lost the part! YOU keep your job as Music Director AND continue to play ALEX?!" Susie shouted.

"Susie! I'm so-" Allison tried to apologise, but Susie shoved her out the way. Meanwhile, Bendy was watching through the vents.

"I can't believe you!" Susie then grabbed Sammy's neck, forcing him against the wall. Sammy was so thin from the eating disorder that he was very easy to pick up.

Bendy looked to the two. "I can fix this..." He whispered as he held out his arm. "Fill the creek in this broken life. Free it from the darkness of strife. I call the spirits to there place, save them from the horrid race..."

There was a quick spark, Bendy looked to the two, hearing them cry out. Their bodies became ink and fell through the floor boards.

Allison gasped, tears pricking the edges of her eyes. "What have I done...?" Bendy whispered, quickly crawling away.


	9. Darkness Consumes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Linda and Henry go do the next chore, Alice has something for Ella to do... Also, Alixe is two-faced in many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIITOPIA, WHYYYYYY?! GOSH D-
> 
> Also...
> 
> I'd like to thank deafeningenthusiastpirate (Long profile name) 
> 
> They made a Batim fanfiction called "Into the Inky Abyss" (A Sammy x Norman [Sorman] Fanfiction) Not only was Miitopia one of my main things for this being late, but also writer's block. So I read that fanfiction for the thousandth time, I was like: "Shoot! I need to add Norman to my fanfiction!"
> 
> Go check them out!

Ella continued to play with her doll while Alixe began to hum. Some Butcher Gang members had tried to attack her and the angels, but Alixe dragged them away, muttering in the male voice something about being afraid of puddles and the female comforting him by saying: " **We're not going back...** "

Ella sighed as she put her doll down. " _Bored?_ " The male asked.

"Heh..." Ella chuckled. "Yeah, I am..." She got up and sighed again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Angel, but I am..."

The door to the lair opened as the two-faced angel stepped out. " **Well, at least those loners were taken care of.** " Alice chuckled.

"Can I do a chore?" Ella asked as Alixe looked at her with their one normal and one black eye. "Please?"

Alixe thought for a moment. " **You are a child...** " Alice muttered. " **On level 14, there are ink hearts. Think you can grab them?** _Five?_ "

"I think so!" Ella shouted as Alex began to whine. "Anything wrong?"

" **No.** " Alice growled.

Ella nodded as she got up and went to the elevator. She pressed the button and watched as Boris came. 

"Ella?!" They asked as she got in.

"Yes, it's me." Ella said as she pressed the button to go to level 14.

"What will your parents say if you got hurt?!" They practically screamed.

"Alice and Alex didn't metion anything scary down there!" Ella almost sang.

Boris tried arguing, but Ella hopped off at level 14, pressed the button for level K, and the elevator was pulled back up.

Ella looked to a deformed version of one of the lovable characters, Edgar, and saw it holding a heart. She touched it and it made a quick squelching noise.

She giggled as she put it on the floor to make a pile. She saw some stairs and ran down them, seeing something truly horrifying. 

It was a creature that had a projector for a head and a body made of ink. Ella gasped as the creature walked away, making screeching noises out of the speaker in its chest.

"No." Ella said. "No. No. No!" She started to back away. "I wanna go!" She ran to the elevator, trying to bring it back.

" **I thought the Projectionist was on level 11... Oops!** " Alice said as Ella continued to try and call. " **You said you wanted to do a chore, and you are going to get those ink hearts!!** "  Alice growled.

"W-who?" Ella asked.

" _Norman._ " Alex replied. " _He said he saw everything, but now in that form... He can only see what's right in front of him._ "

That calmed Ella's nerves. "Alright. I'll do it..." She walked down the stairs again and followed the path the Proje-  _Norman_ took.

She saw a deformed Charlie and Barley. Barley held a heart and she grabbed it. The Projectionist screeched and looked behind him, seeing nothing.

Ella hid herself in a box called a "Miracle Station" to avoid the bright light.

She continued to follow grabbing another heart and hiding again, then finding the other. "Ugh, finally..." She muttered. 

Then, the screech.

"Oh no..." She looked behind her and saw the Projectionist looking at her. "AH!" She screamed as it lunged at her.

She ran to the stairs with the Projectionist still on her tail. It lunged again, but before it got to Ella...

It jerked in pain, then again, then again, then again.

 

 

Then, it went limp.

 

 

Ella looked at it. "N-Norman...?" She trailed fingers along its- no,  _his_ body. She found little bullet wounds. "What...?"

"Eleanor!" Ella looked up to see her mother holding a tommy gun. Linda dropped it and ran to her child and hugged her. "Why are you down here?!"

"Well..." 

"Never mind..." Linda said as she walked Ella to the elevator. 

(~~~~~)

" **It seems we reached the end of our todo list, my little errand family...** " Alixe said as Henry and Linda sighed in relief. " **I hope you'll all enjoy our time together...** _I'll always treasure it. **Return to the lift, it's time to go home...**_ "

Ella skipped over to the elevator while Linda and Henry looked to Boris. The lift started to rise.

" _Have you ever wondered what heaven is like?_ " Alex asked in a soft voice. " _I like to dream that it is quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun... I don't think we'll ever be able to see it... Are you ready to ascend, everyone? The heavens are waiting._ "

"Doesn't this seem... odd?" Linda asked as Alice seemed to softly be sobbing on the intercom.

"Yeah." Henry replied. "She wouldn't let us go with the Ink Demon still kicking around..." Both looked to Boris.

"C/@p!" Linda shouted.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Ella asked. 

"When we went to go see Alixe... They killed hundreds of Butcher Gang members and..." Henry's eyes widened as Alice began to laugh.

"What, dad?" Ella asked. "What did they kill?"

Henry looked at his daughter, straight in the eyes. "Boris."

 

 

Then the elevator dropped.

 

 

" **Did you really think I'd let you steal from me?! Did you really think I'd just let you go?!** " Alixe practically laughed. " **No, Henry! I know who you are, and I know why you're**   **here!** " 

"Why are you here?!" Boris asked as Linda grabbed Ella and clung onto Henry.

"Because Joey asked us to!" Henry replied.

" **You will NOT stop what needs to be done!** " Alixe screeched. " **Now come down, and BRING ME BACK MY BORIS!!** "

Ella looked over to Boris, who was cowering in the corner. " **Their the most perfect Boris we've ever seen, and I want it! I need it...** "

"Why?!" Ella whimpered.

" **'Why?', little girl? I need its insides, so I can be BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!! Don't you understand...? Don't you get it? GIVE HIM TO ME!!** "

"Yeah, right!" Linda shouted sarcastically.

Alixe screamed, " **Or better yet...** **I'll take it!**

" **Once.** **You're.** **All.** **DEAD!!!** "

Then the lift came to a crashing stop.

(~~~~~)

Her eyes fluttered opened and shut again. Alice's hum sent shivers down Linda's spine as they walked closer. Boris was trying to wake her up fully. "Linda, you need to go!" They shouted. 

"Where's... Where's Ella and Henry...?" She asked in a weak voice. She tried to move, but her leg was stuck under the elevator.

"I... I don't know!" They shouted as Alixe got closer. "You just need to-" Boris was cut off

"They're right behind you!" Linda shouted as she saw Boris get knocked out by a pipe.

Her chin was lifted up by Alixe's hand. " **Don't worry... You tried.** " They left as Linda was screaming.

"No! NO! BORIS!! HENRY?! ELEANOR?!" Linda continued to struggle until her leg was free. Her body was weak, so all she could do was reach for Boris.

"Boris... Boris... Boris..."

 

 

Then it all went black.

 


	10. Every Book has a Different Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Linda, Henry, and Ella get separated, Linda finds out that something lives down on level S. Something? Or some people?

Linda opened her eyes at the sound of a door slamming shut. "Ugh..." She looked down at her hands, which were dirty and bloody. Linda moved her injured leg, the sting was still there, but less painful. "What...?" She asked.

She slowly limped over to a sign, explaining where the Archives and where Grant Cohen's office is. Linda continued to limp over to the door on the left side of the sign. "D@\%*t." She muttered as she tried to open it. "Hmm..." Linda hummed as she went to Grant's office.

When she got in, she was shocked. Writing smeared over the walls. "What the...?" She saw an audio log and played it, shocked by the noises coming from it.

Screams and whines were played.

She saw a valve and grabbed it, leaving the horrible room. She used the valve on the door and opened the door.

When she stepped in, she gasped. She saw some skinny, inky humans posing for, what looked like, another Bendy statue.

"Um... Hello?" Linda asked. "Can you help me?" They stayed still. "My daughter and husband got lost after Alixe dropped the elevator... Please... Can you help me?" When they didn't respond, she tried to walk off.

"Ma'am?" A voice asked from a library. "I know someone who can help."

"W-who? And, who are you?" Linda asked. 

"Oh, yes! Heh, sorry about that!" Another inky person walked over to her. "I am Grant Cohen!" 

"Grant?" Linda asked. "I saw your office... It was..."

"A wreck?" He laughed.

"Um... Yeah." She nodded. "I'm Linda. Anyway, the person who can help me?"

"Our leader!" He shouted.

"Johnny?" Linda asked.

"No. Someone else." Grant nodded as he pointed to a door. "Head through the library, ride the wired-cart, head up the stairs, and you'll meet her!"

"Thanks!" Granted nodded as he and the inked people left.

She ran to the locked door. "Hmm..." She saw another audio log. She played it.

_'They told her she was perfect for the role. Absolutely perfect. Now Joey is going around, saying things behind closed doors. I can always tell._

_Now he wants to meet tomorrow. Says he says he has an opportunity for us. I'll hear him out. But Susie said "If that smooth talker thinks he can double cross an angel and get away with it, he's got another thing coming."_

_Well, at least me and Alex have one thing in common. We hate lairs.'_

Linda looked over to a book and pressed it back into the shelf. A little light appeared over the door. "So that's how it works."

She found another book and pushed it back and another. When she pushed in the third book, a glitch happened. The lockers slammed open and shut and the chandelier shook like a tree in a hurricane.

When it stop, she fell down. Linda's breath was fast and scared and she stood back up. "Wait... What...?"  She stood up again and pressed in another book. 

She found another book and pushed it back in. The door opened and she walked out. Linda walked out, almost falling into a deep abyss.

"Glad to see you here!" Grant said as he walked to her and waved.

"Grant!" She ran over to him. "Where is this wire-cart?"

"Right here." Grant walked over to a cart. When he pulled the lever, it didn't work.

"There's no gear..." Linda sighed as she pointed it out.

"Well, we'll have to make one!" Grant grabbed a piece of ink off his arm and placed it in a machine. He turned a wheel, pulled a lever, and a gear appeared from slot at the bottom.

"What is that?" Linda asked.

"This is an Ink Maker. You use thick ink and 'poof!' new item!" He tossed Linda the gear. She gave him a confused look. "What? Put it in!" 

She put the gear in the machine and got into the cart. "Wait... I can't pull the lever..." Inky vein wrapped along the walls that came from the library. "C'mon!" She shouted as she tried to pull Grant in. 

Bendy walked into the room and noticed the two. Grant looked to Linda and pulled the lever, and jumped in.

Bendy walked away and his smile grew bigger as he grabbed the wire the cart was on and snapped it. 

The cart was almost there when it fell. Linda grabbed the edge of the floor that was there and Grant's hand. She tried to pull herself up, when a pale hand grabbed her's and pulled them up.

"Thank god!" She yelled. She had pale skin, long, black hair, a black and brown dress, boots, and, strangely, cartoon eyes.

"Miss Mayko!" Grant shouted as he got up.

"Miss Mayko? As in Caryss Mayko?" She asked. 

"Yep!" Caryss shouted as she opened a door leading to a hallway.

"Is she your leader?" Linda asked as she followed.

"No. She's-" Then, there was another glitch. Inky hands appeared from the walls, trying to grab her.

"Linda!" Grant shouted as Linda opened her eyes and ran through the hall.

" **I see you there, my little Errand Girl...** " Alice said as Caryss got put of the hall and walked up the stairs. " **Your angel is always watching... What us it that keeps you going?**

" **Is it the thrill of the hunt? The thirst for your freedom? Or perhaps...** " Alice chuckled as the three walked up the stairs. " **You're just looking for your precious, little family.** "

Linda paused as she said that. " **Better hurry, Errand Girl. Your family better hope your fast enough...** " Alice ended up with a laugh. 

Linda rushed up the rest of the stairs, through a living room type area. She ran into a room with more inky people. "Do you know where your leader is?!" She begged.

"Behind you, Errand Girl..." A voice said. When she turned around, she was met with a glare by another pale girl. She had short hair, a white and black skirt, a black crop-top, boots with leggings, cartoon eyes and white devil horns poking through a bandana. 

"Who are you?" Linda asked.

"Me?" She asked.

 

 

"People call me Levans..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FOUND HER!!


End file.
